


anything for you

by noahczerns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BRO SHENANIGANS?, IHAVE NO IDEA HOW TO TAG THIS, KUROO'S CRUSH KNOWS NO BOUNDS?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: Bokuto takes Kuroo to the beach. It doesn't quite go as planned.





	anything for you

After less nagging than personally acceptable for Kuroo’s pride, Bokuto convinced Kuroo to go to the beach with him. It was summer and the heat, as usual, was unbearable, so taking a dip in the sea wouldn’t be too bad. Kuroo wouldn’t mind seeing Bokuto in just his swim shorts, either.

“I can’t wait to get in the sea,” Bokuto said almost wistfully, adjusting the beach bag slung over his shoulder. The pair walked across the sand dunes that opened up to the beach and late morning gave way to midday, the steady increase of heat creating lines of sweat as it slid down their backs.

The beach, inevitably, was packed. Kuroo sighed as they waded through beach towels and children in search of a spot that wasn’t too close to the waves themselves and where they wouldn’t have rocks poking into their asses.

Eventually, they came across a little spot that was a reasonable distance away from the sea and there were no offending rocks in sight.

Bokuto slammed the beach bag down onto the sand. “That thing is heavy. How come I ended up carrying it the whole way?”

“Because you’re such a great friend.” Kuroo smiled innocently at him, sarcasm dripping off his tone. It definitely wasn’t because it showed off his biceps.

“Aw.Thanks, bro,” Bokuto replied genuinely. “It’s so hot.” He pulled his shirt over his head and stuck it into the bag, then took off his shoes. He nodded in the direction of the sea. “You coming?”

Kuroo put the warmth flooding to his cheeks down to the sun directly above them. He’d seen Bokuto like this a thousand times before, why did he tongue still get stuck to the roof of his mouth every damn time? “I’ll be there in a second.”

Though Bokuto showed every sign of impatience, his bare feet tapping in the sand, he stayed where he stood. Hurriedly, Kuroo pulled off his own shirt and shoes and whacked his palm onto Bokuto’s shoulder, raising an eyebrow. “Let’s go.”

Neither of them considered the difficulty of running on sand as they took off. Kuroo felt the ground slip from beneath his feet and grabbed a hold of Bokuto’s arm to prevent himself from falling flat on his face. Bokuto, having none of it, whipped his arm away, leaving Kuroo to stumble as he took the lead.

“Bo, you ass!” Kuroo stuttered out as he stuck his hands into the sand and scrambled back to his feet. Bokuto’s laugh was loud and clear as his lead increased. Kuroo had no idea how he was still upright.

As soon as Bokuto reached the water, he swung his feet around dramatically, splashing and spraying it in all directions. Kuroo was close to rolling his eyes, but the smile on Bokuto’s face was contagious.

Even as Kuroo joined him in the sea, Bokuto continued to splash. Kuroo covered his face with his arms, holding in a laugh. “I don’t want that shit in my eyes!”

“So, what are you going to do about it?” answered Bokuto, not stopping his antics for a second.

Kuroo smirked behind his arms, then when it seemed clear, he reached down and swiped his arms across the water, sending his own wave directly into Bokuto’s face.

Bokuto spluttered, his reactions too slow, and stuck his tongue out, his face twisted in disgust. “I’ wen’ i’ my mouf.”

Kuroo shrugged, unable to hold his laughter back now, and stepped back in preparation for Bokuto’s next move. Something brushed past his leg. Seaweed? Probably. Was seaweed that cold? A searing burst of pain burst through his leg and Kuroo yelled, stumbling and splashing as he simultaneously tried to hold his leg and get back to the shore to see what the hell was going on. Somehow, he hopped there, gritting his teeth and keeping his hands wrapped around his burning leg.

“Kuroo? Bro? What’s wrong?” Bokuto’s hand landed on his shoulder, the light pressure grounding him.

“My leg,” Kuroo managed to spit out. He lifted it up out of the shallow waves. Angry, red bumps had risen up to the surface of his skin. “What the fuck?”

Bokuto slid his arm around Kuroo’s back to balance him and placed a hand under his leg. Kuroo tried to ignore the sharp stinging in his leg and focus on the feeling of Bokuto’s arm wrapped around his bare back instead. With that, it was at least a little bearable.

“It looks like a jellyfish sting. I didn’t know there were jellyfish here,” Bokuto mused. “Does it hurt?”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him. “Of course it hurts.”

Then, the realisation dawned on him. By the look on Bokuto’s face, he had realised it too.

Kuroo closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. “You’re going to have to pee on me.”

“Isn’t that a kink?”

Kuroo would’ve swung a punch if he didn’t need both arms to stay upright and keep his leg up. He didn’t want to know why Bokuto knew that was a kink. Why the hell did he know that it was himself?

“I’ll pee on my goddamn self.”

“That’s probably a kink, too,” Bokuto said.

“Bokuto, I swear to God.” Kuroo was about to lose his mind. The burning in his leg continued; he was pretty sure it was burning right through to the bone.

“I’m just stating facts.” Bokuto still managed to shrug with Kuroo’s weight on him.

Kuroo winced. “I… don’t need to pee right now,” he muttered. He bit his lip and flailed his head back.

“Luckily for you, I drank a whole load of water before we left. And you got sea water in my mouth.”

Kuroo groaned. His head was starting to spin. “Why would you swallow - nevermind. Just do it.”

“I’m not doing it right here. There are kids around, Kuroo!” Bokuto tightened his grip around Kuroo and they staggered further onto the shore.

“Hurry up, Bo, I’m dying.”

With Kuroo moaning the whole way, Bokuto led them away from the packed beach and into an area that was secluded with rocks. Bokuto released his grip around Kuroo and helped him to sit down on one of the rocks.

Kuroo stuck his leg out and covered his face with his arm yet again. “No one can know about this.”

Bokuto let out a breathy laugh. ”I can’t tell anyone about this huge favour?”  Kuroo was sure there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. At least he wasn’t the only one.

“No, you absolutely cannot.”

“All right.”

Seconds passed and the stinging was still ripping through his leg.

“If you don’t do it soon I swear-”

Kuroo felt the distinct feeling of warm liquid hitting and running down his leg. He gagged, nearly throwing up in his mouth.

Surprisingly, the pain dulled down to an ache. Kuroo ventured a glance at Bokuto between his fingers. He was looking at him with a curious look on his face.

“Did it work?” Bokuto asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Yes,” Kuroo replied.

“Nice!” Bokuto offered his fist out for a fist bump. Kuroo hit it weakly.

The burning sensation on his leg has been replaced with a sticky, vomit inducing feeling that his leg had now been tainted with Bokuto’s piss. He pushed himself off the rock. “I need to wash my leg.”

“I’ll be on the lookout for more jellyfish!”

“My hero.” Kuroo ignored the fact that he still thought Bokuto was goddamn adorable even after he just straight up peed on his leg.

“I know I am, bro.”

 

-

 

“Bro…”

“What?” Kuroo looked at Bokuto quizzically.

“Remember that time you got stung by a jellyfish?”

Kuroo wished he didn’t. “Yeah?”

“Akaashi says you can cure jellyfish stings with vinegar.”

“Tell him to go fuck himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was at least somewhat funny and not an absolute weird mess
> 
> [tumblr](http://sugakoush.tumblr.com)


End file.
